my_warrior_cats_fanclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Tetranose
Tetranose is a brown she-cat with blonde tips on her ears and her tail. Her paws are also blonde, her back has a reddish color, she has green eyes and a scar across her nose. Current: Treeclan Past: The Dusk forest, The wildoak forest, Family: Parents: Sunleaf and Crystallight Mate: Mythicalclaw(formerly) Sibling(s): Celeste, Marie (Nightshade) Rank: warrior Apprentice(s): Berryfang Kits: Aurorasong, Thistlepaw History Tetranose was born to Sunleaf's and Crystallight's first litter alongside with her sister Celeste. She was named Tetrakit because she loved to play with tetra fish and later on they became her favorite food. As a kit she was very energetic and playful and her first home was the dusk forest (unknown). One day when she was still a kit, a skulk of foxes attacked the dusk forest. Her family ran away and left her behind without meaning to and in horror she escaped the foxes and ran away from her home. After that she became a scavenger and grew up alone. She doesn't remember anything about her family or her sister but sometimes when she eats fish or sees Trees a blurred out memory starts swirling through her mind. A memory of her dad smiling at her and bringing her food, her sister playing with her and her mother nuzzling her. After 6 moons she was recognized as Tetrapaw. After 10 moons, she became the leader of a loner pack and stole pray from all the places even if she wasn't a "warrior" yet. One day she went to attack the Wildoak forest. The cats of the forest were tougher than she expected and started fighting back with passion, but that did not stop her. While she was fighting she got tackled by a white tomcat named Mythicalpaw, he was very tough and she could tell by his expression that he wasn't messing around. Both cats started fighting and battling with fury and teased each other in the process. Tetrapaw was really impressed by his way of fighting and felt some sort of bond between her and him. When she finally wore him out she got on him and raised her paw. She said that she was going to kill him, the tom smiled and said to her "You were a worthy opponent". When he said that, Tetrapaw started being unsure of what she was about to do. She got her sharp claws close to him, but she could not kill him or hurt him anymore. In desperation she asked the tom "Hey...Why can't I kill you?". He smiled and said that he did not want to hurt her either he was just defending his home. They both sneaked out of the battle and Tetrapaw decided that she did not want to raid places anymore and that she would stay with Mythicalpaw. Later the Wildoak cats won the fight against the loners and accepted Tetrapaw into the forest. From that day she has realized that she had deep feelings for Mythicalpaw and that she was in love with hm. Eventually, she met Celeste who was '''very '''close to Mythicalpaw. Celeste is her lost sister that she remembers sometimes but both of them do not have a clue about their relation. When Celeste and Mythicalclaw expressed feelings for each other, she felt like her heart was getting ripped apart, but eventually, she got used to it and got a little sad when they ended their relationship. After she joined Treeclan, she was chosen to mentor one of Treeheart's and Cherrywing's kits Berryfang Story appearances Hidden dangers(SPOILERS) In the story she tries to help Mythicalclaw catch the eagle that had kidnapped his sister and saves him from falling into a pond. She is also takes part in the final battle. A meeting at the battlefield and Mythicalclaw's promise(Short story) In Mythicaclaw's backstory she blames herself that she lost his mother. Later, she decides to join Treeclan. A confession under the stars. She confessed to Mythicalclaw how she felt for him, he told her that he would give her his love once but it needed to stay a secret. Moons later she gave birth to Aurorakit and Thistlekit. The message of the clouds She is a part of Mythicalclaw's group and gladly helps him throughout the story. Category:Wildoak forest cats Category:Special story Category:Treeclan cats Category:Queens Category:Dusk forest cats Category:Characters